


celana gemas 329. Arranged Marriage AU

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 6





	celana gemas 329. Arranged Marriage AU

“kan pasti gemes hahaha” soonyoung menertawakan percakapan dengan suaminya itu. Sekitar 2 hari yang lalu soonyoung dengan iseng membeli 1 set celana dalam yang memiliki warna dan gambar yang menurut soonyoung akan sangat menggemaskan jika dipakai oleh jihoon, sehingga tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung check out dan membayar celana dalam tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya jihoon memberi kabar kalau celana dalam yang ia pesan sudah sampai, soonyoung sangat senang sekali sampai-sampai ia berhenti dari kegiatan memeriksa berkas yang sedang ia lakukan dari 3 jam yang lalu. Namun, sayangnya keinginan soonyoung untuk melihat jihoon memakai celana dalam gemas itu harus ditunda sekitar 4 jam lagi. Soonyoung sudah dipastikan akan pulang telat malam ini karena pekerjaannya, sedangkan sekarang baru saja jam 4 lebih 20 menit.

Karena jihoon menantang soonyoung untuk datang ke apartemen sebelum jam 9 malam, akhirnya soonyoung memutuskan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan sangat cepat, dimulai dari ia memanggil sekretarisnya untuk membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjannya saat itu dan juga mengatur jadwal meeting malam ini yang tadinya akan dilaksanakan pukul 7 ditunda menjadi hari besok.

Soonyoung bahkan tidak membuka lagi handphone nya, ia fokus dengan pekerjaan, bahkan chat dari jihoon saja tidak ia balas. Sampai pada lembar terakhir dari file yang ia periksa untuk di tandatangani, soonyoung akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega. Ia mengecek jam di hp nya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam lebih 10 menit. Soonyoung langsung keluar dari ruangannya. Ia memberikan pesan kepada jihoon yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah mau pulang ke apartemen dan jihoon di suruh untuk memakai celana dalam yang telah soonyoung beli.

“mampus bentar lagi jam 9” kata soonyoung, ia baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya. Ketika soonyoung melihat jam tangannya, ia langsung berlari.

Sesampainya didepan pintu, soonyoung berhenti dan menetralkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia masuk dan memanggil jihoon.

“jihoon” katanya

“lo dimana?”

Jihoon menghampiri soonyoung dari arah kamar mandi, terlihat jihoon sedang menggosok giginya. “hmm?” katanya

“dipake kaga?”

Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia malah berjalan menjauh dari soonyoung kembali menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Namun, tentu saja soonyoung ikuti. Soonyoung berjalan di belakang jihoon, matanya dari tadi terus tertuju ke arah pantat jihoon.

Setelah membersihkan giginya, sekarang saatnya untuk jihoon memakai toner dan cream malam. Soonyoung masih memperhatikan jihoon yang sedang memakai beberapa produk skincare. Ia berdiri di samping jihoon. “di pake gak sih?” tanyanya, jihoon hanya mengangguk dan rona merah terlihat dipipinya.

Soonyoung mendekat, ia tersenyum dan tangannya bergerak ke arah celana jihoon. Soonyoung menarik sedikit celana jihoon untuk memastikan apakah jihoon benar memakai celana dalam gemas itu atau tidak. 

“buka dong” katanya 

“apa?” tanya jihoon, jihoon sudah selesai memakai cream malam dan sekarang ia sedang mengoleskan lotion pada tangannya. 

“celana lo” kata soonyoung

“mau ngapain?” tanya jihoon lagi, secara refleks jihoon menjauhkan badannya dari soonyoung

Melihat jihoon yang menjauh, soonyoung maju dan memegang tangan jihoon. 

“gue buka nih” tanpa menunggu jawaban jihoon, soonyoung sudah memegang erat pinggang jihoon. Soonyoung menurunkan celana yang dipakai oleh jihoon dengan cepat, ia bahkan membantu jihoon mengangkatkan kakinya supaya celana itu bisa terlepas dengan seutuhnya dari badan jihoon.

Posisi soonyoung masih berlutut di depan jihoon yang sudah tidak lagi memakai celana, di depan mata soonyoung dapat terlihat celana dalam berwarna pink yang memiliki gambar panda. “gemes kan gue bilang” katanya, soonyoung melihat ke atas ke arah wajah jihoon, ia tersenyum melihat jihoon yang hanya diam saja dengan keadaan wajah yang semakin memerah. 

Dengan perlahan soonyoung meremas pantat jihoon, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan paha jihoon. Ia menciuminya sampai puas dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda keunguan di paha mulus jihoon.

Jihoon memegang pundak soonyoung sebagai pertahanannya. “hngh... soonyoung” jihoon bergerak dengan gelisah, sedari tadi ia sudah mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Tangan soonyoung bergerak ke arah perut jihoon dan menyingkap baju jihoon, melihat soonyoung seperti itu membuat jihoon dengan inisiatif mengangkat bajunya sendiri sehingga soonyoung dapat dengan leluasa memegang pinggang jihoon dan mengelus perutnya.

Soonyoung menciumi kemaluan jihoon yang masih terbungkus oleh celana dalam yang gemas.

“hngh..” jihoon tiba-tiba merasa pusing, ia semakin erat memegang pundak soonyoung.

Setelah puas menciumi bagian sensitif suaminya itu, soonyoung kembali bergerak, ia menciumi bagian perut jihoon dengan perlahan.

Jihoon memperhatikan setiap gerakan soonyoung, dan ia hanya bisa menerima. Memperhatikan soonyoung menciumi tubuhnya membuat ia merasa senang dan pusing dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bayangkan saja seorang kwon soonyoung yang memakai kemeja bahkan jas nya masih ia pakai sedang berlutut dan menciumi setiap inci tubuh jihoon.

Jihoon menangkup wajah soonyoung, menghentikan aktifitas soonyoung terhadap tubuhnya. “soonyoung berdiri” kata jihoon dan soonyoung menurut.

Soonyoung mulai membubuhkan ciuman di leher jihoon. Ciuman yang tergesa-gesa dan lebih basah dari yang sebelumnya, ia bisa merasakan jihoon bergerak tidak karuan, erangan sesekali terdengar dari bibir jihoon.

Soonyoung mencium bibir jihoon. Dengan dominasi dari soonyoung tentu saja ciuman ini menjadi ciuman yang sangat panas. Lidah mereka bermain, ciuman itu sangat dalam.

Ketika jihoon terfokuskan dengan ciuman mereka, hingga ia tidak sadar, tangan yang tadi terus memegang pinggangnya sudah berpindah menyusur ke arah pantatnya. Jari-jarinya mengusap dengan lembut lalu dua jarinya menyentuh lubang jihoon dan menembus masuk ke dalam.

Jihoon menarik diri dari ciuman, ia mengerang ketika jari soonyoung masuk. Dan seketika jihoon langsung memeluk soonyoung. 

“ketat banget anjir” kata soonyoung.

Jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada soonyoung, ketika soonyoung menambah jari ketiga untuk masuk. soonyoung menggerakan tangannya di dalam dan nafas jihoon semakin tidak karuan.

“soonyoung, kamu belum mandi”

“nanti aja, nanti juga keringetan lagi”

Jihoon menarik nafas yang dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan fokusnya, ia menggenggam erat kemeja soonyoung. jihoon menempelkan keningnya di leher soonyoung.

soonyoung masih menggerakan jarinya namun bibirnya tetap mencari dan menciumi bagian tubuh jihoon yang paling dekat dari bibirnya.

“sayang, udahan d-dulu, kamu belum mak- ah itu terlalu dalam” jihoon menepuk pelan punggung soonyoung.

Mendengar suara jihoon dan merasakan ada tepukan di punggungnya membuat soonyoung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, ia menatap jihoon yang sudah ngos-ngosan.

“pindah kamar ya?” tanyanya

“kamu makan dulu” ucap jihoon dan jihoon kembali memeluk soonyoung

“oci junior udah tegang total anjir, masa harus ditinggal makan dulu. keburu gak nafsu nanti. Udah ah ayo ke kamar”

Soonyoung dengan tergesa menarik tangan jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamar mereka. Ia sudah tidak perduli dengan rasa lapar. Karena untuk saat ini ia sedang ingin menikmati setiap lenguhan jihoon, setiap gerakan jihoon yang membuat soonyoung selalu terkejut ketika melakukan seks dan soonyoung sangat menikmati ketika jihoon menyebut namanya ketika mereka sedang menyatu.


End file.
